


Beginnings

by pandiibutt



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandiibutt/pseuds/pandiibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning contemplation leads to new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Staring at Dick was something that Wally couldn’t do very often without the other noticing. Having been trained by The Bat, Dick always seemed to know whenever there were eyes trained on his person. Well it was mostly likely a good thing to know in their line of work. So Wally only has caught glimpses of what Dick looks like when he was unaware. Not to say that he acted any different when he notices Wally watching him, but it just wasn’t the same. So the only times that Wally could really watch Dick was after he would push himself too far. This makes Wally love/hate these moments. He loves them because he could stare at his lovely boyfriend’s face, trace the curve of his cheek, and watch his face twitch without Dick rolling his eyes, but he hates what needs to happen before hand.

Either way, this morning was one of those moments where Dick miraculously sleeps in instead of leaving him in their bed to do whatever the hell he does in the morning. Train, cook, voyeur; who knows. All Wally knows is that his little, or not so little, bird is curling on his side clutching Wally’s right arm. Stretching himself to his left, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping body beside him, Wally opens the drawer of the dresser next to his side of the bed. Sticking his hand inside, Wally feels around until he touches the satin of a small pouch. Grabbing hold of it, he feels through the fabric the two rings he had purchased on a whim a year ago. Taking out the newly sized rings, he takes out the one meant for Dick and holds it up to the morning light. Smiling at the sheen of the platinum band and feeling the warmth of his love for the brunette engulf his chest; Wally picks up Dick’s left hand and slips the ring onto the designated finger. Placing the newly adorned hand on the pillow right in front of his love’s face, Wally slides himself out of the bed and into the shower with a smile plastering itself onto his face.

Feeling the redhead trying to quietly slip his way out of their bed, Dick keeps his eyes closed in feign sleep until he hears the bathroom door close. Opening his eyes, he feels his lips quirk into a smile as he stares at his hand adoringly. As he stares at his hand in a dreamy daze, Dick can’t help but remember how he would stare at his mother’s wedding ring. How she used to wear it around in their small hub, letting it glint in the warm rays of the sun before his parents had to take them off for their performances. On the nights that he didn’t watch his parents perform, Dick would spend some time inside toying with his parent’s rings. Shining it with spit, water, and a cloth and trying to see which finger they would fit on. [None of them, not even his big toe; he was a scrawny kid at the time.] Staring at the ring on his finger, Dick notices the engraving around the band.

’I’ll catch up to you’

Smiling at the irony of the phrase, Dick glances up when he hears the water from the shower shutting off. Not surprised to see his redhead at the doorway, he smiles and sits up against the headboard.

Wally, agitated with nerves, pipes up and asks, “So? What do you say?”

”I say we should look for a house to buy to get out of this apartment.”

”That’s it then?”

”That’s it.”

Wally hops his way onto the bed and hugs Dick’s legs, rubbing his face against his thighs over the top of the covers. “You’re the best.”

Carding his fingers through the cropped red hair, Dick smiles and comments, “I thought you would have said something cliché about new beginnings.”

Wally lifts his head and smiles up at Dick’s sleep swollen face. “Oh I was thinking about it, but I knew you wouldn’t let me get away with it for a very long time.” Laughing to himself, Wally gets up and makes his way out of their bedroom. “Come on Bird Boy! It’s time to start our new day as fiancés!”


End file.
